Card games at the Cullens
by iluvedward12
Summary: It is game night at the Cullen's and when Bella is thrown in the mix, we find out if she's really part of the family. It’s a comedy for everyone.
1. BS with the Cullen's

Card games at the Cullen's

Card games at the Cullen's

This is perfect. Just Edward and I sitting in his room, listening to music and him holding me in his arms. We sat like this for what seemed like forever. We both hummed to the beat of the music while we both laid there and closed our eyes. I was wearing a pair of his comfortable pajama pants and his over sized T-shirt. It was really cold and wet outside. The best part of staying at the Cullen's was the yummy smell of freshly baked cookies. Esme started to watch Emeril on food network and learned how to make these cookies just for me. I'm pretty sure that I ate at least five of them in a matter of ten minutes, they were so good. I wanted to stay like this forever; being in my boyfriend's arms, relaxing, and having a belly full of chocolate chip cookies. I suddenly heard this beautiful sound, like bells ringing in my ear. I knew this sound; I could identify it if I was a mile away. As I kept hearing the sound of laughter, I opened my eyes and gave Edward an agitated look.

"Um…excuse me but you just ruined the moment here." But as I said that, he just kept laughing. Annoyed, I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest thinking he was laughing at me or something. It took him a minute to calm down but when he came to his senses he realized that he hurt my feelings. He grabbed my face and looked into my eyes with such intensity.

"Bella…I'm not laughing at you I promise." Even though at first I didn't believe him, what he did next changed my mind. He leaned in and kissed me softly which made me forget everything. Of course, he pulled away too soon and I knew if I protested he'd get mad and then I would definitely ruin the moment. I definitely didn't want that.

"Then why were you laughing?" I asked, adding a sad puppy face for added impact.

"I'm sorry love, but I couldn't help myself. I just heard Emmett saying to Alice and Jasper how he wants to play a game B.S,"

"B.S? What the heck is that?"

"It's a card game. You deal everyone the cards and the person with the ace of spades goes first. That person takes all their aces and places them on the table face down and says the number of aces they have. The next person does the same thing but they go to the next number which would be two's. It keeps circling around the table, and every person is on a different number card."

"But what if you don't have the cards that you need?"

"Well that's when B.S comes into play. Let's say your number is nine but you don't have any nine's. Well you would lie, so you'd take any card from your hand, put it face down, and say one nine. If no one catches you, the next person can take their turn and put down their cards. But if someone looks at their hand and they have four nine's, then they know you're lying and can say B.S! If they're wrong, they have to take all the cards in the discard pile. But if not, you have to take all the cards in the discard pile. Whoever runs out of cards, wins!"

"Okay. But I still don't understand, why is that so amusing?"

"Because, out of all the B.S games that this family has played, how many times do you think Emmett has won?" asked Edward, staring into my eyes as if he was challenging me.

"Um…I don't know. I'm guessing not many?"

"Exactly. And you and I both know my family has been around for a long time. He has always lost and I think it's killing him. I just don't understand why he keeps trying. I can read minds and Alice can see the future. That alone should make him not want to play us. But no, Emmett has to try and win everything. And besides, even if we didn't have powers, Emmett is horrible at B.S."

"Why do you think he's so bad?" I asked, wondering how any of the Cullen's could be bad at anything. It just seemed impossible to me.

"You wouldn't believe it, but Emmett has a terrible poker face," said Edward, who got up, pulled me off the bed and led me out of his room laughing.

"This will be interesting."

"Oh darling, it will. I hope you have a good poker face," said Edward, as he kissed my cheek. I could tell right off the bat that this would be interesting indeed.

We walked down the stairs to find the whole family gathered at the kitchen table. You could tell that Emmett was the dealer because he wore one of those poker visors and a T-shirt with a picture of dogs playing poker. To sum it up, he looked ridiculous. They obviously knew we were coming down to play. There were two chairs pulled out for Edward and I, we each had our hand dealt out to us and my favorite cup filled with ice water was waiting for me at my seat. We sat down and I noticed that Esme and Carlisle weren't playing. I wasn't really surprised because I know that Esme and Carlisle usually like to stay out of these types of things.

"Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Rose…are you ready?" asked Emmett slowly, as if we were about to go into some type of war or something. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and I all started laughing while Rosalie and Alice just rolled their eyes.

"C'mon you guys." Emmett said to Alice and Rosalie. "Get your head in the game because your about to witness something great! Okay…look at your hands. Who has the ace of spades?" We all shuffled through the cards and lucky me, I had it.

"I have it." I put my cards in order from Ace to Kings and took all my aces, put them face down and said, "Two Aces." It continued clockwise so it was Edwards turn.

"One Two"

The game was going good until it was Emmett's turn. He had sixes and he kept shuffling through his cards as if he lost something. He looked up at us with an unsure expression on his face.

"Uh…two sixes." There's no way he was telling the truth, he just kept darting his eyes back and forth, trying to ignore the stares.

"B.S.?" I said, not really sure of what I was doing. Edward reached for the stack of cards, flipped the top two cards over and they were both sixes.

"Ha! I tricked you Bella. I knew you'd be easy. You see ladies, gentlemen… (pauses to look at Edward)...boys. I have been practicing since our last game and now I'm better than before. I am going to win if it's the last thing I do!" said Emmett as he pumped a fist in the air. We all just sat there staring at Emmett and looking confused. There was this long awkward silence.

"…….Three sevens." Rosalie placed her card down on the table where the discarded pile used to be until I took all the cards. The women started giggling out loud while the men couldn't help them selves and laughed loudly but played it off as a bad cough. Once everyone calmed down, the game continued. After it went around the table, it ended back at Emmett again. This time he was Queens and before he even had time to register what he had in his hand, Edward cried, "B.S!"

"Wait what?? I didn't even put down any cards yet!" whined Emmett, like he was in first grade. But all Edward did was just smile and point to his head. Well that did it.

"What!! You cheater! You know the rules. No super powers during the game. Technically, you should be thrown out!" yelled Emmett, standing at his feet.

"Doesn't matter Emmett, you're going to lose anyway," said Alice as if she's seen this somewhere before.

"No way. Not this time. Not this day. I will triumph. You've been wrong before when it comes to visions Alice, and this will be one of them. Mark my words. Now, what do you have to say to that?" Emmett said with a hint of danger in his voice.

"…Pick up the cards, Emmett." A little embarrassed, he picked up the medium sized pile while we all choked back our laughs. But it was really hard to do that when he could barely hold his overflowing cards in his hands without dropping them. As the game continued on, our hands got smaller and smaller. Even Emmett, who had successfully gotten rid of most of his cards and he was being very smug about it.

"B.S." said a voice near to me. I turned to see that Edward was calling B.S on Rosalie. This was obviously the first time this game someone called her out and I could tell she didn't like it one bit…and neither did Emmett.

"Oh C'mon, what are you doing?" yelled Emmett, once again at his feet.

"Um…I called B.S. on Rose. You know, dear brother of mine that is what you're supposed to do. You'd think that you'd know this by now, considering how many times someone has said it to you," replied Edward, with his smooth and velvet voice. I didn't know what I wanted to do, laugh at his comment or kiss him.

"Emmett, it's just a game. You don't have to be all noble. Get over it already," Rosalie said while she rolled her eyes. I could have called B.S on Rosalie a couple times during the game but I was honestly too scared. Next thing I know, Alice was sitting across from me bouncing up and down in her seat with such excitement.

"Alice, what is it?" asked jasper with a serious look in his face. I wish I knew Jasper better, but I think ever since the birthday incident he's been trying to avoid me.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing!!" sung Alice. She must have noticed all our confused faces and just responded with, "You'll see." We all left it at that and continued the game. A little later it was my turn and I was Kings. I didn't have any of those cards, which meant I would have to lie for the first time in the game. I was kind of nervous because I wasn't sure about my poker face skills. I picked up a two and a five, laid them face down on the table and said, "Two Kings."

"B.S!"

I didn't know who said it, I looked around and saw Alice with her mouth opened shaped like a perfect "O" and looking to the person next to me. I turned and I saw Edward with a very big grin on his face.

"Excuse me? Are you sure about that?" I asked, giving him a sly, innocent smile.

"I'm sorry, did you not understand me? B.S!" Jasper leaned over, picked up the two cards and they showed the two and the five. They caught me and I couldn't believe Edward, we were a team.

"Don't get mad, Bella. It's just a game." Said Edward, while he was trying to dazzle me with his penetrating eyes and his wide smile. I stared at him with the most fearful eyes I could render and leaned over and picked up the not so small pile of cards. The game continued and didn't have to lie again because I pretty much had all the cards. I had to keep saying B.S. to the ones who were lying which made their piles go up and mine go down. I had only seven cards left. I had four four's and three Queens. I had just laid down two three's and then it was Edwards turn. He went through his pile and picked out two cards and said, "Two Fours." Knowing that I had all the fours in the deck, I immediately yelled out B.S. He looked very surprised because up until that point I haven't called him out on anything. We just sat there and locked our eyes on each other's. Emmett reached over at the pile revealing a three and a seven. Ha! I finally got him. I looked into Edward's eyes, leaned in really close and said,

"Don't get mad, Edward. It's just a game." And I tried to do the same dazzling smile that he did on me before, hopefully it was as convincing. All of a sudden the whole room erupted with laughter while Edward just sat there looking at me. Even I knew that Edward wasn't used to losing at anything. Pretty soon he and I started to laugh with the rest of the group and let me tell you, it felt good. Edward reached for the discard pile which was enormous. The game continued and when it came to me, my last two cards were Queens, the same card I was on. I laid them down, said two Queens, and not even Edward or Emmett called B.S. on me. Before I even knew what was happening, Alice had jumped out of the chair and pretty much had me in a headlock, which she probably considered a hug.

"Ha! I knew it, Bella!! I had a vision it was you! That was why I was so excited! You won your first B.S game and well Emmett…" Alice turned around and saw Emmett starring at her with this horrible expression. Geez, if looks could kill. "…Congratulations!!" continued Alice.

"Bella! I didn't know you had that competitiveness in you! You know, I really wanted to win badly but if I had to lose to anyone, it'd be you. High five!" yelled Emmett, standing up so our hands could meet.

"Congratulations Bella. We play a game every week, looks like I have a new competitor." Said Edward as he kissed my cheek.

"Now you're definitely part of the family" laughed Carlisle as he patted my shoulder and as Esme hugged me.

"Oh don't get me wrong Bella. This will be the last time you experience this victory. I was just being easy on you, you know…" Emmett was interrupted by the loud snorts of laughter of Edward, Alice and Jasper. They even make snorting sound beautiful. "No, I'm serious. I couldn't just bring out the big guns on her first game!" he shouted as he flexed his arms which were bigger than a tree trunk.

"But seriously, it's not over young human. I will dominate you in everything."

"You know what you're right, you've beat me in losing AND at wearing the most ridiculous shirt! Congratulations!" I yelled as I put up my hand in the air and said, "High Five!" And that was when the whole family lost it. Even Emmett and Rosalie were laughing.

I survived and won my first card game at the Cullen's. I wonder how next week's going to go.

It is game night at the Cullen's and when Bella is thrown in the mix, we find out if she's really part of the family. It's a comedy for everyone.


	2. Scrabble with the Cullen’s

I was sitting on the couch of the Cullen's living room with the family watching a documentary about vampires

Scrabble with the Cullen's

I was sitting on the couch of the Cullen's living room with the family watching a documentary about vampires. Why we were doing this, I had no idea. As far as I knew, they pretty much had everything wrong; which just made the Cullen's upset. It reminded me of how Charlie would watch a baseball game; how he would get angry and shout at the television.

"What? I just want to know who in the world came up with the whole garlic idea. I mean, seriously! And turning into a bat? How unsanitary!" shouted Emmett. I giggled when he said that, Emmett of all people was worried about how unclean a bat was.

"Honey, calm down; it's just a documentary. You know these are made by people who think they know everything and think they're better than everyone because they're smart. Kind of like Edward," Rosalie said with a smug smile. Edward looked in her direction and gave her a deathly glare.

"Whatever. And seriously, do they really think we all dress like that?" asked Emmett, as a picture of Dracula came up. "A cape, for crying out loud!"

"You know, I don't think having fangs would be that bad. Wouldn't it be easier for you to kill your prey?" I asked.

"Yes, but that would mean we couldn't go in the human world at all. We would permanently have them in our mouth and that would just make people as questions," said Carlisle. He wasn't as upset about this documentary as Emmett was, but every now and then I'd see him shake his head and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, and talking with those things in our mouths all the time might make us sound like we had a lisp," laughed Jasper. I giggled at that while I tried to imagine Edward with a lisp.

"And wearing a cape is ridiculous. I mean, they would just get in the way," sighed Edward.

"How?" I asked confused.

"Well if you were running through a forest after say, an irritable grizzly, the cape would be flapping behind you. And if you got to close to a tree, it could get tangled into it and it could end badly. Ask Emmett, he would know," laughed Edward. I looked at Emmett with my mouth wide open.

"What? I wanted to see if it worked; the Dracula thing. It was only the one time!" I started to laugh uncontrollably as I imagined Emmett sitting on the ground pouting while his cape was tangled in the tree. Esme reached for the remote control and turned off the television.

"That's enough of that; Bella, its time for dinner." I stood up as slowly as I could out of Edwards grasp and trudged along to the kitchen. I took a frozen pizza from the freezer and popped it into the oven for 35 minutes. I was spending the weekend at the Cullen's while Charlie was out fishing for the whole weekend. It seemed like I was spending every weekend here, but I couldn't complain. I turned around and saw the whole family was sitting down at the kitchen table. It was kind of the family dinner I never really had; well that's how Esme explained it. It was weird that I was the only one eating. I sat down at my spot next to Edward.

"Let's play a game," suggested Carlisle.

"Yay! Okay, what do you want to play? Bella, you choose!" said Alice, as she was bouncing up and down.

"Um…well I haven't played Scrabble in a while…"

"Perfect!" Alice ran out of the room and was back holding Scrabble in three seconds flat. "Okay, there are eight of us but only four racks so we'll play in couples." She set up the board game and gave each couple a rack and seven tiles. I obviously was with Edward, and our letters were A, I, D, R, T, S, O.

"Okay, here's the deal people; no super powers. Esme can be the score keeper because she's good with numbers and rarely ever makes mistakes. And when people like Edward and Carlisle uses big words, we are allowed to challenge them with the golden dictionary," said Emmett.

"Wait…the golden dictionary?" I asked. Guessing that I would say that, Emmett just smiled and shook his head. He pulled out something from underneath the table and sang "Duh Duh Duhhhhhhh!" It was the biggest dictionary I've ever seen; and yes it was gold. But when I looked at the cover, someone probably being Emmett, took a piece of masking tape and wrote "Golden Dictionary" on it in permanent marker. I had to laugh at that, only someone like Emmett would do that.

"Oh you laugh now, you silly girl. But this very object could save your life…or well your score; whatever." We all laughed at that and Rosalie cleared her throat and said;

"Anyways…I think to be fair; one person from each couple should draw a letter from the pouch and the closest one to A goes first." She was about to reach in and pull out a letter when Emmett caught her wrist and gave her an astonished look.

"What?"

"No offense honey, but I feel really lucky tonight so can I please do it? Please!" Rosalie rolled her eyes and handed Emmett the pouch. He cracked his knuckles and his neck and took the bag. He reached in to retrieve a tile and held it high up in the sky and said "Aha!" We all broke out into fits of laughter. Emmett had a confused expression on his face and when he looked at his tile, it read "Z". He looked up Rosalie who had her arms crossed and was staring him down; he knew he was in trouble. Carlisle reached over and grabbed the bag and held it open for Esme, she drew out a "G". Alice picked an "M" and I picked an "A". Edward kissed me on the forehead and said, "That's my girl."

We got to go first and before I even had the chance to look at the tiles; Edward laid out a word right in the middle of the board. He laid out the word "arid" and while Emmett was about to reach out and grab the golden dictionary, Edward said, "It's a word, it means extremely dry…idiot."

"Like your sense of humor?!" yelled Emmett. We all just sat there and looked at him. I grabbed the R and the T from the rack and attached them onto the R, spelling out rot. He then took the S and put it under the A and next to the O, spelling out as and so.

"Bingo!" I shouted.

"Um…wrong game, love," said Edward confused.

"No, if you use all of the tiles in one turn you get a bonus of 50 extra points!" Edward smiled at me, counted up the points on the board and we had a total of 65 points. I heard Emmett mumble "cheaters" under his breath but we all chose to ignore it. We drew seven more tiles, now having F, N, H, I, E, S, and O as our letters. Next, it was Esme and Carlisle's turn. I saw Carlisle whisper something to Esme as she laid down an A, T, and a E under the T; spelling rotate. Esme counted up their score of 13 points and wrote it down. Alice and Jasper spelled out vogue using the E in rotate as the last letter; of course Alice would do that. Emmett tried to use the D in arid; he just took all his tiles and laid them down in a random order, spelling nemhoid.

"Um…what is that? I didn't agree to this!" Rosalie said, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Wait a second, is that even a word?" I asked, accusingly. Carlisle was reaching for the golden dictionary before Emmett snatched it off the table.

"What are you saying? Are you guys accusing me of lying and cheating? Are you saying that I made up a word just to get a bingo like Bella and Edward?" yelled Emmett.

"Yes we are actually, now give Carlisle the book," said Edward. Seeing now that he was going to lose, he handed Carlisle the dictionary.

"Nope, sorry but it's not a word."

"It's Spanish!" yelled Emmett.

"Okay genius, what does it mean?" asked Edward.

"Do I look Spanish to you?" We all just looked at him, confused. "Okay, it means fish!"

"Fish in Spanish is pescado," said Jasper, with a bored expression. And with that, Emmett took back the seven tiles and spelled out hed.

"What?" asked Jasper.

"It's like he'd…with an apostrophe." The Cullen's just shook their head and gave it to him, even though that probably wasn't allowed. It became apparent that Edward and I were the Scrabble champs because we almost used all of our letters every time. It was obvious that my team and Carlisle's team were the ones who used the bigger words. Edward and I came up with anecdote, censure, disdain, emulate, and opulent. Carlisle and Esme also came up with words like parched, prosaic, rancorous, tactful and wary. Alice and Jasper had some interesting words; you could tell who came up with which words. Alice's words all dealt with either fashion or shopping. She had Gucci, Versachi, Coach, Chico's and Lacoste. Jasper had word like Yankee's, canons, war, America and south.

Rosalie and Emmett's team; well they tried. Actually Rosalie did pretty well; of course her words dealt with cars. Her words were engine, tires, Buick, Toyota, and mustang. Emmett had words such as cow, duck, cat, dog, and his favorite word, sex. It was Emmett's turn next and as he was about to put down four tiles, Edward said;

"That's not a word…not that one either…definitely not that one…the letter A cannot be one…you're an idiot." Emmett threw down his hands in exasperation and made the whole table shake causing the tiles to slide across the board. Rosalie petted his arm and told him everything was going to be okay. She took four letters and attached them to an L, making it spell wheel. I had to look away for a moment to try and hide the laughter.

"It's not okay, Rose. This game is stupid, that documentary was stupid, and this golden dictionary is stupid!" The Cullen's all gasped at what he just said; I guess the dictionary had more value than I thought. "Just because I can't spell out anecdote doesn't mean I'm not as smart as Edward, and just because I wore a cape that **one time** doesn't mean I'm not stronger than everybody else!"

"Oh, shut up you big baby," was all Jasper said to really piss off Emmett.

"Whatever…I'm done with this game, and next week I'm choosing! And we're sticking to card games!" yelled Emmett, as he got up and ran upstairs carrying Rosalie. We all sat there in shock of what just happened.

"Well I guess Edward and Bella win then, congratulations," said Esme as she served me my pizza.

"Good job, love. You're a B.S and a Scrabble champion. How does it feel?" asked Edward.

"Superlative!" I said.

"Oh, shut up!" screamed Emmett from his room. We all looked at each other and started to laugh hysterically.


	3. Revenge is oh so sweet

Revenge is oh so sweet

Look, here's the deal…" said Emmett as he stood at the head of the table with his arms crossed. The whole family was sitting around the table, and the events that were about to unfold were unpredictable. I knew that the Cullen family was competitive, but I didn't know it was to this extreme. It's gotten so bad that even I, Bella, have become extremely competitive as well. And ever since Emmett had lost in B.S. and in Scrabble, he's been itching for revenge.

"…I want my revenge, and I won't stop till I receive it. I'm Emmett Cullen, I don't lose, especially to puny untalented losers like you all…" Rosalie turned in her seat and glared at him with ferocious eyes. "Except for Rosalie of course. Point is, were not leaving this house until we play a game and I get to choose!"

"You know what, why not? Go ahead son, choose whatever game you want," says Carlisle.

"Wait! Can we just keep in mind that I'm human here, please? No races or arm-wrestling contests or anything like that. I really don't feel like getting injured today, okay?" I asked in a begging manner.

"I second that, by the way. But I am up to a challenge, so Emmett make sure you pick something that requires some thinking; like Clue," Edward says.

"Something challenging where every move you make changes the outcome of the game, like Monopoly ," added Jasper.

"A game where you have to read your opponent like a book, like Poker" said Carlisle.

"I know a game that has all of those things combined!" yelled Emmett, as he jumped out of his seat.

Alice started bouncing in her seat and asked, "Really? What is it!?!"

"GO FISH!" screamed Emmett, as he punched his fist in to the air and looked up to the ceiling. I looked around the table to see everyone's reaction and I came to the consensus that we all acted the same way; we all just stared at Emmett with our mouths open. And no one moved for about five minutes; not even Emmett. When he realized no one was as excited as he was, he started lowering his fist and looked around the table. "What?"

"You're an idiot"

"At least he's strong Rosalie, just keep telling your self that. At least he's strong…"

"hahahahaha"

"You've got to be kidding me"

"You never cease to amaze me…"

This was what was said all at the same time in reply to Emmett's question. I was the one laughing and buried my face into Edward's chest so it wouldn't be so noticeable. I felt bad for Emmett because he truly believed this was a great idea, but no one else seemed to think so.

"You cannot be serious, brother. You sincerely think that Go Fish requires you to be any sort of intelligence? It's based on luck; you literally just ask if someone has a certain card and if they do they give it to you. The end," said Jasper.

"You know what, I don't care what you think. I want to play Go Fish and that's what were going to do!...Right mom?" asked Emmett, looking like a sad puppy to Esme. She replied, "Yes sweetie, that is what we'll do and everyone will just have to deal with it." Refraining from laughing, she gave Emmett a smile and he replied by pumping his fists into the air.

"That's what I'm talking about! Alright were going to have a tournament," says Emmett as he pulled out a piece of paper from behind his back. On the paper there were brackets; it was set up exactly how people choose which basketball team they think will make it to the championship. "I've already made up the pairs; Jasper and Rosalie, Carlisle and Edward, Me and Bella, (he turned to me and winked) and Alice with Esme. Should I explain the rules?"

"Emmett, I'm pretty sure we all know how to play goldfish," I said, as I winked back at him. He gave me a dirty look and pretended I hadn't said anything.

"Anyway before I was rudely interrupted, the winner of each pair moves on and the losers (he turned and looked at me) will be eliminated. And don't worry, I've got the reward for the winner all squared away. It will be a surprise. So everyone get into position and let us rock the fins off of this fish!"

"That made no sense"

"You are quite the idiot"

"What fish are you referring to?"

"Does the fish have a name?"

"Have you always been this dumb?"

"hahahahha"

"Alright that's enough, stop making fun of me! Mom, make them stop!"

As you can guess, I was laughing in this situation. I cannot believe that Emmett wanted his revenge and used Go Fish as his way to get it. I turned to Edward and he rolled his eyes and starting laugh with me. He grabbed my cheek and said,

"At least I can guarantee that you won't get hurt, love"

"I don't know about that Edward, you never know what's going to happen." And with that he gave me a kiss on my lips, and we stood up ready to get into position. This should be interesting, to say the least.


End file.
